The dagger
by fanfictor40
Summary: When Emma convinces Regina to help stop her mother from getting the dagger, she agreed. Now Cora is not very happy, How will she take revenge?


Emma and Regina sat holding each other close waiting for Cora to come back. Regina takinging Emma's hand in hers said "she is going to kill us."Her voice quiet as she spoke so it was almost a whisper.

Emma said " we can handle her both of us." putting the womans hand on her cheek, shuttering at the ice cold as her girlfriend's hand touched her skin.

Regina said "how you don't have any magic she knows you are vulnerable, if she hurts you I will never forgive myself." Emma held the burnetts hand close to her cheek squeezing trying to keep her nerves down.

Emma knew how evil Cora was and just the mere sound of her name made her skin crawl, she was afraid. If she had not been keeping strong for Regina she would never be sitting so still just waiting to be torched.

Emma said knowing she had to say something to calm her girlfriend down "we can deal with anything she throws are way, don't you worry babe." Emma knew that Regina had some fear of her mother but she never knew how much until now. As Reginas trembling hand snaked around her waist. Emma felt for her the evil queen who was so strong and now seeing her on the floor shivering in fear all that dignity disappearing in seconds of her mother arriving.

Emma wondered why Regina was so scarred. Cora had not seemed that powerful when she and hook and caught them and thrown them in the dungeon. Emma knew if Regina would stand up to her mother and fight that she would win.a moment later Cora walked her long dress slowly flailing across the floor. She stopped at Regina giving her a frown before smirking at her daughters helplessness then after a moment of silence "Regina my darling daughter you know Emma can't save you now."

Emma spoke for Regina knowing quite well that it would take coras mind to her and not Regina she said "I will do my best you witch." being quite fond of her choice of words when she said it.

. Cora lifted her hand and with a swift movement Emma flew to the wall Regina could here the shirk in Emma's voice as she hit the wall. Regina who had stood up in furry ran to Emma putting her hand on her cheek. Regina said to Emma as her eyes started to tear up, "I will save you, my love, just hang in there and she took her hand from emmas cheek and looked towards her mother and said "what do you want?"

Cora feeding into Regina's hope to protect her poor Emma said "now Regina if you don't want me to harm your little pet just tell me where the dagger is."

Emma quickly spit out "Regina dont" before Cora covered the woman's lips with another movement of her hand. Regina knowing her magic might beat her her mothers through a ball of magic at Cora. Cora moved herself out of the balls way and quickly reacted by throwing her daughter against the wall. Regina struggled against the binds that held her to the wall but there was no use her mother had won.

Regina looked at Emma staring into the blonds womans eyes and whispered " I can't have her hurt you, I am sorry. Emma just turned her head away from Regina and looked at the ground knowing they had been defeated.

Cora said "oh is that how you want to play it and she hit Emma across the face said you tell me where the dagger is or Emma is going to be bruised on every inch of her body."

Emma knew Regina was doing the right thing now she was saving her from her wretched mother the only way she knew how.

Regina said giving up for Emmas sake "don't I'll tell you mother"

Cora brow lifted as she said "so where is it ?"Regina looked at her girlfriend as her tear filled eyes looked down at the floor. Regina had to tell her mother .It was the only way to save thought about it for a second and suddenly her heart dropped realizing telling Cora where the dagger is might not save them at all. only bring them more pain and sorrow. If her mother did become the dark one they did not know what the hell she would do to them then. she knew her mother still wanted to get back at her for sending her to wonderland, and this scarred Regina more than ever.

Regina said "how are we supposed to know when you do her the dagger that you won't come after me and Emma." confident as she spoke.

Cora looked at her daughter with a frown and said "you don't trust your mother while shaking her head; thats not very nice."

Regina said "you don't earn my trust..so we need some reassurance that you won't come after us."

Cora looked at her daughter with a smirk upon her face and said "I guess you just have to trust me." Regina knew before she insisted on reassurance if they did not get it they would still have no choice to give into her mother.

Regina looked at Emma again who was now looking at Regina pleading that she did not tell her mother where the dagger was Regina looked away quickly knowing she could not tell her mother. Regina knew her mother would not give in if they fought her. she had to tell her mother,she would do anything for her Emma.

Regina then said "ok, we put it in the coffin that holds my beloved father...now let us go."

Cora put her hand down and Emma and Regina fell to the floor. Emma ran for Regina clutching her shirt and laying her head against Reginas chest. As Emma did this Regina wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her looked at them with a frown and said "how cute...as she started to walk up the stairs, she said the door is unlocked you are free to go, nice meeting you Emma swan...and Regina see you soon darling." she said devilishly with a smile.

Regina gave her mother an evil glare and said "I hope to never see you again." she now knew that even if her mother let her go now she would be back for her real grabbed emma's hand in fear that when Cora did find them, Emma would be hurt worse than the small slap Cora had inflicted on her. earlier.

Cora said so angry and she walked out the door it slamming behind her."

Emma and Regina sat there for awhile before also leaving and not looking back...they had to warn storybrooke and they had to be quick!


End file.
